Behind The Shelf
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: AU / Dibalik sebuah lemari kayu yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia—yang pastinya banyak tersebar di seluruh dunia—ada sebuah dunia dibaliknya. Dimana hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk. Dan disinilah Karin berada, di tempat yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia kunjungi, bertemu teman baru, dan mungkin saja nyawa pun bisa jadi taruhannya! / bad summary / Multi-chapter / Mind to RnR?


"Selamat pagi, Nona..."

Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat terang dengan iris zamrud yang begitu mengkilau terjaga dari bunga tidur yang sempat ia kunjungi, yang dengan cepatnya menghilang bagai debu diterpa angin.

Kosong. Hampa. Tak ada.

Tiga kata dengan pengertian yang sama, arti yang sama, makna yang sama muncul dalam bentuk potongan teka-teki kecil dalam kepala gadis itu. Memberikan sebuah deskripsi mudah untuk ruangan ini.

Intinya, ruangan ini tak ada satu pun manusia selain dirinya. Uh!

Siapa yang sekian menit barusan yang bersuara di ruangan ini yang berhasil membangunkannya? Gaung yang sedikit menggelitik daun telinganya membuat dia sedikit tertarik dan penasaran dengan suara itu.

Ah, ia baru tersadar kalau dia tidak berada di kamar tidurnya yang berisi banyak boneka beruang itu.

Lantas, ia ada di mana?

Ia berada di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih bersih sebagai latarnya. Ruangan dengan sebuah lemari yang terletak di pojok ruangan, yang terbuat dari kayu yang telah lapuk dimakan usia, secara biologis, kayu itu pasti sudah dimakan habis oleh rayap.

Hei, ruangan kosong beserta lemari kayu ini tak bisa memberikan kode apapun untuknya!

Lalu, apa sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan di sini?

Entah mengapa gadis bernama lengkap Hanazono Karin ini berpikir jika ia membuka lemari kayu itu maka ia akan menemukan petunjuk, jadi ia langsung saja bangkit dari posisi telentangnya dari berlari kecil menuju pojok ruangan, menuju tempat berdiri agungnya sebuah lemari lapuk.

Kriettt...

Ah, derikan yang sangat keras dan memekikkan telinga itulah yang telah membuktikan bahwa kayu sebagai pembentuk lemari kayu satu-satunya di tempat ini sudah sangat-sangat lapuk.

"Ugh!"

Secercah cahaya entah mengapa keluar dari lemari kayu itu setelah Karin membukanya, sampai-sampai gadis bermarga Hanazono ini harus menutup kedua matanya dan mengalami buta sesaat.

Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Arghhh! Ada apa ini? Mengapa kepalanya sangat pusing? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Selamat datang di dunia kami. Dunia di balik lemari..."

Lalu, kesadarannya menghilang saat terakhir ia merasa dirinya dihisap oleh sesuatu, dan kegelapan pun menyelimuti tubuhnya.

_Story : Behind The Shelf_

_Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu__ belong to Koge Donbo_

_Warning : AU, AR, AT (maybe), typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan._

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Adventure, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy_

_Chapter 0 : Prolog_

_Ryuuka Mikan proudly present..._

Dibalik sebuah lemari, ada sebuah dunia. Dunia penuh kebahagiaan tanpa penderitaan. Dunia yang berisi segala hal yang begitu menyenangkan dan sulit untuk dilupakan. Dunia tempat dimana mereka yang terpilih saling berbagi kesenangan mereka masing-masing.

Dan disinilah Karin terbangun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan rambut yang acak-acakkan dan wajah khasnya yang menunjukkan ia baru bangun tidur, Karin mendapati dirinya di sebuah rerumputan yang amat sangat luas dengan kolam air yang berada di depannya.

Dengan cepat Karin berlari ke sumber air itu, membasuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya seperti wajah, kaki, dan tangannya. Iris zamrudnya bisa melihat ikan-ikan yang melompat-lompat di kolam itu dengan riang.

Krukkk...

Karin memegang bagian perutnya. Lapar sekali.

Hei, ada sesuatu yang berubah!

Setelah Karin membasuh anggota tubuhnya, piyamanya digantikan dengan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna kuning emas semata kaki—Karin sangat membenci pakaian semacam wanita ingin menikah menurutnya, ia lebih suka menggunakan baju kaos dengan rok selututnya. Sebuah gelang berwarna putih berhiaskan lambang bintang yang tersebar tidak merata dengan hiasan lainnya muncul di pergelangan tangannya.

Sepatu mary-jane dengan pita berwarna merah muda tertempel manis di bagian depan sepatu telah ia kenakan. Rambutnya yang tadi tergerai langsung terkepang dua dengan sebuah bando berwarna putih.

Bagus. Sekarang ia lebih terlihat seperti orang gila nyasar di sini.

"Huwaaa! Tolong aku!"

Karin menoleh ke atas langit, tempat yang menurutnya adalah sumber suara minta tolong tadi. Dan tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya terbang dan langsung menangkap tubuh seorang gadis manis berambut ungu indigo panjang.

Karin yang baru saja menyadari bahwa dirinya terbang pun memutuskan untuk turun. Untung saja gravitasi membantunya, kalau tidak? Ia akan melayang selamanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin sambil menurunkan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, umm..." gadis itu berkata dengan nada lembut, dengan nada menggantung di bagian akhir ucapannya.

"Karin. Hanazono Karin. Panggil saja Karin, oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanya Karin.

"Aku Torimaru Himeka, salam kenal ya Karin..." jawab gadis bernama Himeka itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kita berdua ada di sini ya?" tanya Karin heran.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku ingin membuka lemari untuk mengambil mainan yang tadinya akan kuberikan pada adikku, tiba-tiba aku seperti terhisap dan jatuh dari langit," ujar Himeka sambil menunjuk ke atas, "sekali lagi terima kasih telah menolongku, kalau tidak pasti tulangku akan patah semua..."

"Ah, sama-sama, senang bisa membantumu, Himeka..." ujar Karin.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

Karin dan Himeka sama-sama menoleh. Dua orang laki-laki yang satunya bersurai pirang pucat dengan iris biru safir yang membawa busur panah dan satunya lagi dengan surai cokelat karamel dengan iris yang berbeda satu sama lain—yang satu biru safir dan yang satunya ungu violet—dengan tangan kosong.

"Ka-Kalian! Mau apa kalian, hah?!" tanya Karin garang sambil maju di depan Himeka.

"Seharusnya kami yang tanya kalian! Kalian sedang apa di Vestiuma?!" balas pria berambut karamel, sementara yang berambut pirang pucat sudah mengangkat busurnya dengan panah yang entah mengapa bisa muncul di tangan kanannya.

Syut!

"HIMEKA! TIARAP!" seru Karin yang langsung berlari ke arah belakang dan mendorong Himeka hingga jatuh.

Bruk!

Jleb!

Karena terpeleset, Karin pun ikut jatuh, tepat menindih Himeka. Sesaat iris zamrud milik Karin pun bertemu dengan iris cokelat Himeka. Sementara panah yang tadi dilontarkan oleh busur si laki-laki pirang menancap di salah satu pohon di rerumputan luas itu.

"A-Ah! Aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku!" seru Karin yang langsung bangkit dari posisinya agar Himeka dapat berdiri.

Himeka segera bangkit dari posisinya, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Karin juga tidak sengaja karena tadi menolongku, bukan? Sekali lagi terima kasih telah menolongku..."

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau memanah mereka, Kazune?! Mereka hampir saja mati, sialan!" seru laki-laki karamel dengan nada membentak dan rasa kesal pun tersirat di kalimatnya tadi.

Laki-laki pirang yang bernama Kazune itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan sepertinya, "Buat apa kalau mereka itu pemberontak bagi Kerajaan Arubus dan mereka itu kiriman dari Niruma? Jadi lebih baik kubunuh saja..." ujarnya datar.

"Ah! Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Nishikiori Michiru! Kalian bisa panggil aku Micchi! Dan di sebelahku si muka triplek ini namanya Kujyou Kazune! Maafkan kami berdua atas ketidaksopanan yang tadi kami perbuat!" seru laki-laki karamel bernama Michiru itu dengan nada ramah, sungguh berbeda dengan saat ia membentak laki-laki di sebelahnya—Kazune.

"Namaku Torimaru Himeka, dan ini teman baruku, Hanazono Karin." balas Himeka lembut.

"Micchi, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Ini ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Karin.

"Sebelum aku melanjutkan perbincangan kalian, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan?" tawar Michiru.

"Emm, boleh saja. Asal setelah permainan ini selesai, jawab pertanyaanku! Atau aku bersumpah akan mengirismu tipis-tipis!" seru Karin.

"Baiklahh..." Michiru memasukkan kedua tangan putih mulusnya itu ke dalam saku celananya, "kita akan bermain memanah ikan-ikan yang melompat-lompat di danau jernih itu dari jarak lima puluh meter." ujar Michiru sambil mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celananya dan menunjuk danau yang tadi dipakai Karin untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"HAH?!" Karin dan Himeka membulatkan kedua bola matanya, terkejut dengan permainan yang dibuat oleh Michiru.

"Oh ya, sekedar tambahan. Ikan yang jika dipanah dia akan menghilang menjadi asap putih, berarti dia membela Kerajaan Arubus dan harus ikut kami, namun jika dipanah dan menghilang menjadi asap hitam, berarti dia membela Kerajaan Niruma dan harus kami bunuh." terang Michiru sementara Kazune ingin mengeluarkan panahnya lagi lewat tangannya.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipis Himeka dan dengan mulut bergetar Himeka bertanya, "A-Apa ti-tidak ada pe-per-maina-nan yang lain saja?"

Michiru menggeleng, "Tidak ada, Himeka."

Kazune langsung menyodorkan busurnya, "Kalian berdua, pakailah. Harusnya punya Michiru yang kalian pakai, namun Micchi lupa membawanya." ujarnya dengan datar sementara Michiru hanya nyengir kuda lumping saja.

Karin menerima busur dari Kazune dengan keadaan semua tubuh gemetar. Bagaimana bisa menembak satu ikan dengan jarak lima puluh meter sementara ikan-ikan itu melompat-lompat? Dan meskipun bisa, akan ada dua konsekuensi. Ikut dengan dua orang asing atau... mati?

Ck... itu semua karena lemari sialan itu.

Kazune hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Himeka sudah sangat ketakutan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan ingin menangis. Sementara Michiru hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya ke atas.

"... sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! Sekarang panah ikan-ikan itu!"

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued~_

_._

_._

_._

_Keep or Delete?_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N** : Mikan ucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman Mikan yang telah memberikan inspirasi untuk karya fiksi ini sehingga bisa Mikan publikasikan hari ini *speech mode on*

Lemme shout this fic! GYAAAAAA!

Jujur, sebenarnya ide fic ini udah nongol dari dulu, cuman baru kesampaian buatnya? Kenapa? Gak ada yang mau tau? Yang udah, itu mah EGP #duak

Oh, oke oke, jadi gini. Pas ide fic ini muncul, Mikan lagi mandangin pintu lemari buku Mikan yang kebuka sendiri. Dan ding dong! Entah kenapa ada cermin di dalam lemari itu! Itulah inspirasinya~

Untuk alurnya, well, karena ini prolog, jadi ini cukup singkat, tapi di chapter dua Mikan usahakan panjang! Jadi inti cerita dari fic ini adalah Karin dan Himeka masuk ke dunia dibalik lemari dan terjun ke dunia paralel bernama Vestiuma dan ketemu Michiru dan Kazune!

Soal pairing? Mungkin pair akan ada tapi gak nongol banget, secara yang paling penting di sini adalah soal gadis yang ingin kembali ke Bumi bernam—ah! Gak boleh spoiler! #nak

Dan kalau soal di awal cerita yang "Selamat pagi Nona..." yang bilang itu adalah pembuat dunia Vestiuma, dunia dibalik lemari :D untuk nama si pembuat di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan diberitahu :D jadi tunggu sajaa XD

Well, sekian dulu dari Mikan. Sampai jumpa di Chapter 1 : Our Desire for Free!

Regards,

Ryuuka Mikan

PS : Psstt! Ada yang sadar bahwa nama Vestiuma, Niruma, dan Arubus merupakan bahasa Latin yang diplesetkan? :D


End file.
